shaperaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan Brindesi (Song)
"Nathan Brindesi" is the sixth track of The Grand Cyberpunk Gala of Gabriella Gadfly. Performers Paul Shapera as "Nathan Brindesi" Lyrics NATHAN: when I leave home, I've been known to shake When I meet someone, I sweat and quake From awkward fear to panic blind Anxiety of the social kind But i'm calm and happy in my house I go for weeks without going out I write books, though I'm not well known But it's safe and quiet in my home Online, there's folks with which I chat Brigid I like most, in fact A single mom with a daughter I Wrote a birthday present for one time Gabriella Gadfly and The Secret of the Cyber Eye I wrote it quick and sent it off A little gesture, friendly thought Brigid and her daughter both Loved it, Brigid so much so She sent it to a publish house Who picked it up and put it out It made the lists of 'you must read' It sold like you would not believe Topped all of the bestseller lists A ubiquitous pop culture hit The sequels all sold better still The merchandise, the games, the film And me, the author they screamed for The media beat down my door In every crack online and off They talk about me, never stop In a corner in my basement I Sit huddled, shake and sometimes cry 1: (spoken) “And it's good news for all you Gabriella Gadfly fans out there. The highly anticipated new novel in the massive, best selling Gabriella Gadfly series is officially out now and is reporting record sales. Lines have stretched around the block since last night in anticipation of the book's release.” 2: (spoken) “Well, this weekend's box office is not surprise. The long awaited film adaption of the immensely popular Gabriella gadfly novels opened to a record breaking box office this weekend." JOHN: (spoken) “…for the famously reclusive author Nathan brindesi. Photos of him are said to be the most sought after and highest paid for tabloid magazines, and paparazzi have gone to extreme lengths to take pictures of him.” 3: (spoken) “That’s right, John. His home has an estimated 15 break-ins this year alone by over zealous paparazzi looking to take pictures.” 4: (spoken) “And what pictures they’ve been. Surprising him in the bathroom, bedroom… one even caught him masturbating.” NATHAN: So thus one day I announced that On live, online video chat I'd appear and thousands came Logged on to watch and scream my name I stammered as I told them hi Wished them well and said good bye Raised the gun right there online I smiled as I closed my eyes Leave me all alone Leave me in here on my own It's the only its the only peace I know You never would have thought it real All the panic that I feel Leave me in here All I liked was all alone I'll I liked was all alone It's the only, it's the only peace I've known You can never know All the panic that I feel